


Ashtray Girl

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, Past Character Death, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Insegne lampeggianti occhieggiavano dall’esterno, fendendo la consistenza scura delle frenetiche notti cittadine. Il vociare dell’immensa popolazione che si riversava per le strade anche a quell’ora tarda giungeva all’interno dell’appartamento sottoforma di un brusio indistinto, confondendosi con il rumore delle ventole del PC, costantemente acceso nell’angolo opposto della stanza.La notte non si dorme quando certi pensieri ti affollano la testa. La vita, per Sanji, sembra aver perso sapore da quando l'ingrediente più importante di tutti è sparito. Per non tornare mai più.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia me l'ha ispirata una canzone dei Placebo, "This Picture". È angst, è triste, è fin troppo drammatica, secondo me. Ho il timore di aver sbagliato un po' tutto, di essere andata OOC, di aver narrato argomenti così delicati che neanche avrei dovuto permettermi di farlo. La morte di una persona è sempre un argomento un po' pesante da affrontare. Si rischia di diventare banali, si rischia di risultare approssimativi e, alla fine della fiera, non si risolve mai nulla. Si scrive solo qualcosa di pallidamente falso. Io ci ho provato. Non sono pienamente soddisfatta del risultato ma ho cercato, disperatamente, di non risultare per lo meno squallida. Ci sarò riuscita? Non lo so.  
> Sanji e Nami non hanno cognome in "One Piece". Me li sono inventati io traducendo, maccheronicamente, i loro soprannomi. E così "Gambanera" è diventato "Kuroashi" e "Gatta Ladra" è diventato "Tōbyō". Un'ultima raccomandazione: il testo della canzone, io credo, è molto legato alla storia; se potete, ascoltatela mentre leggete, credo serva a farvi entrare meglio nell'atmosfera della narrazione.

 

_I hold an image of the ashtray girl_   
_As the cigarette burns on my chest_   
_I wrote a poem that described her world_   
_That put my friendship to the test_

**Stato – Connesso: Hai ricevuto una nuova mail.**

Il fumo era uno degli svaghi più piacevoli che Sanji Kuroashi conoscesse. Certo, se avesse dovuto scegliere fra una delle sue bionde o una bella bionda, sarebbe stato più propenso a buttarsi sulla seconda.

Nulla, però, gli offriva la stessa impagabile sensazione di rilassamento della nicotina che gli entrava in circolo nel sangue. L’inconsistenza delle sottili spirali di fumo che gli penetrava nei polmoni, sporcandoli di catrame, gli concedeva il giusto distacco per svolgere i suoi compiti quotidiani e guardare ai più ardui problemi senza perdere la testa.

Eppure, nonostante le cicche si accumulassero sul suo comodino, quella famigerata calma non accennava a raggiungerlo.

C’era solo disordine nella sua testa e il sapore viscido dell’autocommiserazione che appiccicava la lingua al palato. Detestava sentirsi a quel modo, odiava la maniera in cui la rassegnazione lo inchiodava al letto, rendendolo flaccido come il più patetico dei rammolliti.

Infilò una mano fra i corti capelli biondi, scostandoli appena dalla fronte. La sigaretta penzolava penosamente fra le sue labbra: era incenerita fin quasi al bordo ma lui neanche pareva accorgersene. Fuori dal suo appartamento la notte calava sempre troppo presto. Se non fosse stato che il centro della megalopoli sfavillava costantemente di luci accecanti, rendendo la sera simile al mattino, gli sarebbe stato difficile fronteggiarla mantenendosi così _calmo_.

Lo sguardo saettò dal soffitto della stanza alla finestra del piccolo monolocale, un cubicolo all’interno di uno dei tanti grattacieli che popolavano il cuore di Tokyo.

Insegne lampeggianti occhieggiavano dall’esterno, fendendo la consistenza scura delle frenetiche notti cittadine. Il vociare dell’immensa popolazione che si riversava per le strade anche a quell’ora tarda giungeva all’interno dell’appartamento sottoforma di un brusio indistinto, confondendosi con il rumore delle ventole del PC, costantemente acceso nell’angolo opposto della stanza.

Finché tutta quella gente sciamava nel mondo di fuori, finché il ronzio del computer saturava l’atmosfera, il suono di certi pensieri torpidi e miserevoli riusciva a diluirsi abbastanza a lungo perché potesse sprofondare in un’incoscienza che col sonno aveva poco o nulla da spartire. Non si restava in uno stato di innaturale rigidità mentre si dormiva. Non si fissavano a occhi spalancati le macchie d’umidità che popolavano il soffitto mentre si dormiva.

Arrivò finalmente a sfilarsi la sigaretta di bocca. La cenere cadde rovinosamente sul suo petto scoperto ma poco vi badò, sporgendosi appena per appoggiare la cicca sul comodino. Lo mancò clamorosamente, facendo finire il mozzicone ancora acceso per metà sulla moquette.

Borbottò un mezzo insulto e si voltò sul bordo del materasso, pestandola con un piede per evitare che prendesse fuoco. Quando rialzò il tallone, una vistosa bruciatura si allargava sul tessuto verdastro.

Se soltanto avesse avuto un posacenere a portata di mano…

_«Quante volte ti ho detto che devi tenerlo sempre vicino? Quelle maledette sigarette sporcano!»._

«Cazzo…».

Sanji ricadde pesantemente sul letto. Nonostante l’orologio digitale sul comodino segnasse le tre di notte, la stanchezza sembrava essere svanita di botto.

Neanche le ventole del computer potevano oscurare il ricordo di una certa voce.

**―**

«Tieni!».

«Che roba è, Nami cara?».

Un sorriso suadente comparve sul viso di Sanji mentre fissava la ragazza che gli tendeva, con evidente nervosismo, un oggetto dalla forma riconoscibilissima.

«E non fare il finto tonto! È un posacenere! Usalo, invece di seminare quei dannatissimi mozziconi per tutta la casa!»

Il biondo si morse un labbro, reprimendo una risata, e osservò con un certo compiacimento come la sua adorabile Nami si preoccupasse così tanto per lui, anche se si ostinava a negare l’evidenza.

Ammetteva di farlo apposta ma era troppo divertente osservare la rossa attraversare l’appartamento con la furia di una tempesta, costringendolo a rientrare nei ranghi; era come trovarsi accanto la madre che non aveva mai avuto.

Una madre aggressiva e incredibilmente sensuale…

«E non guardarmi con quella faccia da pesce lesso! Tanto la ramanzina non la scampi!».

Nami Tōbyō era famosa per la sua estrema inclinazione all’ordine.

Quando metteva piede in casa dei suoi amici, aveva l’abitudine di non salutarli neanche e oltrepassarli rapidamente per invadere le loro stanze e additare il sudiciume e i mucchietti informi di vestiti che crescevano un po’ ovunque. Quel comportamento le era valso il soprannome di “Assassina dell’Acaro”, prontamente inventato da Usopp e subito adottato da Rufy e Zoro.

Almeno finché Sanji non li aveva scoperti e costretti a ritrattare dalle loro infamanti accuse perché « _Non si parla mai male alle spalle di una signora_ ».

Era come un prode cavaliere su un invisibile cavallo bianco, sempre pronto a difendere a spada tratta ogni essere di sesso femminile.

Le amava tutte le donne. Le aveva amate persino in quel periodo dell’infanzia durante il quale qualsiasi normale maschio le avrebbe trovate a dir poco detestabili. A Sanji no, a lui erano sempre piaciute, tanto, e la loro comune amica gli era sempre piaciuta più di tutte le altre messe assieme, al punto che nessuno dei loro amici si sarebbe stupito di vederli insieme, prima o poi.

Nami stessa non poteva negare di concedere al biondo un minimo di indulgenza in più che agli altri uomini di sua conoscenza. Aveva la testa sulle spalle, lui: sogni concreti, un lavoro da cuoco conquistato con quotidiana fatica, un appartamentino in buono stato vicino al centro e una carriera ben avviata.

Non era tanto e soltanto un discorso di disponibilità materiali. Molto meno prosaicamente, l’amico era in grado di offrire una delle pochissime cose che, nella sua vita parecchio movimentata, Nami non era mai stata capace di procurarsi interamente da sola: la sicurezza.

Una sicurezza che però veniva miseramente a crollare quando si parlava delle sue due grandi ossessioni: le sigarette e le donne.

«Ma è più forte di me, Nami cara! Come posso evitare di fissarti quando tu sei in casa mia, in tutto il tuo splendore, a quest’ora tarda della notte?».

Il tono di voce del ragazzo si fece improvvisamente più basso e malizioso, mentre cercava di issarsi su un gomito per staccarsi dal materasso e guardare negli occhi l’amica.

La rossa si produsse in un verso impaziente e cominciò a tamburellare il pavimento con la punta della scarpa.

«Sei stato tu quello che mi aveva invitato a mangiare qualcosa insieme o sbaglio? E io non rifiuto mai un gentile invito, soprattutto se posso evitare di pagarmi l’ennesima mono-porzione precotta».

Cominciava così, il loro gioco.

Si trattava di una specie di lotta strategica, in cui Sanji si sporgeva e Nami faceva un passo indietro, attraverso un codice prestabilito di rifiuti, manipolazioni della realtà, parole scelte con cura, insinuazioni e faticosi riconoscimenti.

Quel delicato equilibrio di sentimenti privi di nome si era creato prima ancora che potessero rendersene conto, probabilmente nell’istante stesso in cui avevano saputo l’uno dell’esistenza dell’altra.

«Oh Nami cara, lo sai che quando fingi di avere il cuore di pietra mi fai impazzire ancora di più!». La voce del ragazzo si ridusse a un pigolio entusiasta: «Ma lo so che non dici sul serio! Altrimenti perché saresti ancora qui se la cena è finita tre ore fa?».

Insinuazioni sfacciate, una delle specialità non culinarie di Sanji. Non ci provava neanche per un istante a dissimulare il suo estremo interesse per l’amica. Il labbro di Nami che si piegava verso il basso, storcendosi poi in un’improvvisa smorfia di disprezzo sembrava confermare che gli sforzi di quella corte serrata non andassero davvero a vuoto.

Erano pensieri da tenersi ben stretti, non era il caso di scoprire così un gioco ben collaudato. Dopotutto, ogni signora aveva il sacrosanto diritto di celare i suoi segreti e ogni gentiluomo che si rispettasse doveva essere tanto discreto da fingere di non vederli.

«Perché tu hai avuto la _grandiosa idea_ di tirare fuori quella bottiglia di sakè e sfidarmi a una gara di resistenza, ben sapendo che avresti perso, ci tengo a sottolineare. Eri in uno stato così pietoso che non potevo lasciarti _spatasciato_ sul tavolo del soggiorno a delirare a proposito di un piatto di albicocche!».

Ignorando il tono volutamente sgarbato della ragazza, il sorriso sul volto di Sanji si allargò ancora: in una maniera o nell’altra, foss’anche soltanto perché aveva fatto effetto su di lui, l’alcool riusciva sempre a incrinare quella barriera altrimenti invalicabile che li separava.

«Più cerchi di giustificarti e più mi dimostri quanto ti preoccupi per me, Nami cara! Lo dico sempre che sei così adorabile!» trillò allegramente, incrociando le mani accanto al viso e sbattendo ripetutamente le ciglia mentre le rivolgeva lo sguardo più malizioso che conoscesse.

Nami scosse vigorosamente il capo incrociando le braccia e sbuffando esasperata.

«Non mi preoccupo per te, è soltanto che non mi va che qualcuno si faccia male per colpa mia».

L’ombra che oscurò il suo sguardo non passò inosservata agli occhi del ragazzo, che abbandonò per un attimo l’atteggiamento da farfallone e si soffermò con attenzione su quel tono di voce incrinato dal rimorso.

La ragazza non amava parlare del suo passato, soprattutto di una certa parte di esso. Quel poco, di cui lui e tutti gli altri erano a conoscenza, lo avevano appreso a spizzichi e bocconi da conoscenze più o meno vicine. Eppure, tanto bastava a Sanji per giudicare che la rossa fosse _troppo severa_ con se stessa: riteneva fosse proprio compito quello di impedire che continuasse a tormentarsi in quella maniera impietosa. La sua Nami non aveva fatto nulla di male a nessuno né mai avrebbe potuto farlo, ne era convinto.

Allungò una mano, tirandole appena il lembo della gonna e costringendola a spostare lo sguardo dal pavimento alla sua faccia. In un battito di ciglia la sua espressione era tornata quella del consumato playboy di sempre, pronto a tutto pur di conquistare la benevolenza dell’amata più ambita.

«Non dire così, Nami cara, altrimenti mi offenderai. Non potrei mai permettermi di farti soffrire, anche soltanto facendomi del male».

Sanji si ritrovò a incrociare lo sguardo di un paio di occhi castani che sembravano aver smarrito tutto il loro senso pratico. Fu un istante, soltanto un istante come ogni volta, e poi il solito sorriso sfrontato fece capolino e Nami si portò le mani ai fianchi assumendo una posa aggressiva.

«Ah! E chi ti ha detto che mi faresti soffrire? E non usare i giri di parole per allungare le mani, Sanji!».

La mano scattò colpendo violentemente le dita che stavano silenziosamente cercando di arrampicarsi oltre l’orlo della sua minigonna. Seguì un sibilo di dolore a stento trattenuto ma il ragazzo, lungi dal farsi scoraggiare, si protese in direzione dell’amica a braccia larghe.

«Ma… Nami cara! Volevo soltanto testimoniarti tutto il mio immenso affetto…!».

La rossa fece un passo indietro, immediatamente seguita dall’amico che si sporgeva sempre di più verso di lei.

Ancora obnubilato dai fumi dell’alcool, Sanji si accorse troppo tardi di trovarsi pericolosamente in bilico sull’orlo del letto. Era quasi riuscito ad agguantare la ragazza ma, nell’istante in cui fece per chiudere le braccia e circondarle le gambe, finì rovinosamente a terra.

Si ritrovò con le labbra incollate al pavimento, la faccia sprofondata nella moquette e i piedi rimasti impigliati nelle lenzuola del letto.

«Sanji! Piantala di fare l’idiota!».

La voce di Nami si ridusse a un rimprovero stridulo mentre cercava disperatamente di trattenere una risata. Non le andava di dimostrare che, in un modo o nell’altro, il biondo era riuscito ancora una volta a distrarla da certi suoi pensieri.

Considerava la solitudine cui si era volontariamente votata un privilegio ma alle volte il silenzio attorno a lei si faceva così fondo da costringerla ad avvitarsi sugli stessi pensieri per giorni e giorni. Era a quel punto che la presenza dell’amico si infiltrava nelle sue giornate, persistente come il ronzio di un moscone. Almeno, preferiva paragonarlo a qualcosa di tanto fastidioso pur di non ammettere quanto necessario fosse, anche per lei, quel contatto umano.

Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il ragazzo cercare malamente di rimettersi in piedi prima di finire con le ginocchia per terra e liberarsi con un calcio delle lenzuola in cui era ancora impigliato.

Nami si portò una mano alla bocca, reprimendo l’ennesima risata, e arretrò fino a trovarsi spalle al muro. Vi si appoggiò contro a braccia conserte e assistette alla scena di un Sanji ancora brillo che cercava di rimettersi in piedi e recuperare tutto l’aplomb che aveva disastrosamente perso.

«Nami cara! Non volevo fare il coglione! Ma se tu ti sposti…!» sembrò protestare il ragazzo dopo aver finalmente raggiunto la posizione eretta.

Rimase per qualche istante a testa bassa a spolverarsi i vestiti spiegazzati. Poi sollevò lo sguardo, lasciandolo scivolare lungo tutta la figura dell’amica con un interesse che non tentò per nulla di mascherare.

Ci sarebbe voluta una foto… una foto che la immortalasse ma dubitava che esistessero macchine fotografiche capaci di rendere con la stessa fedeltà quello spirito pulsante di vita che era l’amica. Mai Nami era apparsa tanto bella come in quell’istante e, a distanza di tempo, Sanji avrebbe maledetto la sua memoria per non essere stata all’altezza di conservare immutato neanche quel ricordo.

Allora si limitò a scuotere la testa, piegando le labbra in un sorriso suadente e appoggiando entrambi i gomiti ai lati del corpo della ragazza.

«… Se tu ti sposti, mi impedisci di prenderti, Nami cara…».

La voce si fece improvvisamente bassa, ridotta a un sussurro appena udibile che costringeva alla concentrazione e alla _vicinanza_. Il viso di Sanji era a pochi centimetri di distanza da quello dell’amica nell’istante in cui pronunciò quelle parole. Nami storse il naso, quasi non volesse prendersi neanche la briga di rispondere a quella che considerava un’affermazione retorica, eppure non si spostò quando l’amico si sporse ancora di più.

Avrebbe potuto, come sempre, sgusciare via e lasciarlo appiccicato al muro. Avrebbe potuto sollevare una gamba e tenerlo a distanza. Avrebbe potuto allontanarlo, come faceva spesso, e sapeva che il biondo non avrebbe insistito. Perché lui non lo faceva mai. Non era nella sua indole, non faceva parte della sua etica.

Non si mosse, invece.

Perché, dopotutto, anche quella volta _lui si era comportato bene_.

Nami era come una principessa, amava ripetere spesso Sanji. Voleva essere vezzeggiata, corteggiata, fatta oggetto di attenzioni durature che dimostrassero un vero e profondo interesse per lei. Le parole, per quanto belle, non le bastavano se non supportate da fatti concreti.

Perché non si faceva prendere per nulla, dovevi meritartela, sudartela e guadagnartela dando fondo a tutte le tue energie. Quel particolare non faceva che rendere la ragazza ancora più preziosa ai suoi occhi.

Ogni conquista acquistava valore se ottenuta con fatica ma Nami era particolare. Nami era diversa da tutte le altre. Non potevi mai darla per scontata, non che lui ci avesse mai provato.

Non bastava ottenere la sua benevolenza e il suo rispetto una volta e per tutte. Ti scivolava via dalle dita come sabbia ogni volta che credevi di averla capita davvero. Non la potevi catturare, o la accettavi così com’era o ti sarebbe sfuggita di mano per sempre.

Neanche una farfalla sapeva essere così crudele ma era una crudeltà che si rivelava parte integrante del personaggio.

«… Puzzi di sigaretta…».

La voce della ragazza si ridusse a un mormorio senza convinzione nell’istante in cui fu di nuovo in grado di aprire la bocca e articolare quattro parole di senso compiuto.

Il biondo fissò per un lungo attimo il suo viso arrossato, prima di decidersi a rispondere.

«Lo so…».

Un sorriso amaro comparve sul suo viso mentre annuiva appena.

A lui, in fondo, Nami piaceva anche per la sua crudeltà.

Tanto non sarebbe riuscita comunque a nascondergli quanto fosse meravigliosa, ne era certo.

**―**

«Sanji, ma che combini?!».

«Quello che combino sempre! Che diamine vuoi?!».

Il ragazzo si limitò a scuotere la testa, un ghigno tirato dipinto sul viso, mentre un piatto veniva violentemente sbattuto sul piano della cucina.

«Questa roba fa schifo!».

L’espressione sul volto del cuoco era sinceramente disgustata mentre lo rimproverava, un dito in direzione della famigerata pietanza sotto accusa.

«Se si chiama “dolce” significa che ci va lo zucchero, testa di rapa! Questa torta è talmente amara da far piangere!».

Sanji sbuffò scocciato e appoggiò il coltello sul tagliere, prima di voltarsi e afferrare un mandarino.

«Se tu hai i gusti di una ragazzina innamorata non sono affari miei! Piantala di star dietro ai miei piatti e pensa a quella sbobba che propini ai clienti tutte le sere!».

«Se quelli che frequentano il locale si lamentano della cucina è un problema di tutti, non solo tuo! E piantala di infilare quella roba ovunque!» protestò il cuoco, sfilandogli di mano il frutto che con tanta attenzione stava sbucciando in quel momento.

Il biondo sollevò un sopracciglio, rivolgendo un’occhiata assassina al collega. Poi si limitò a stringere i pugni e sbatterli con forza sul piano di lavoro, ricacciando indietro quello che assomigliava moltissimo a un grumo di repressa rabbia isterica.

«Che palle! Stasera sei peggio di una zitella acida, dannazione!» esclamò, liberandosi del grembiule e sbattendolo di malagrazia sul tavolo.

«E adesso dove credi di andare?!».

«Cazzi miei! Tanto la serata è finita e sta’ tranquillo che non scappo per non pulire i piatti!».

Il cuoco lo osservò voltargli le spalle e dirigersi all’uscita di sicurezza sul retro, prima di aprirla con un calcio e sparire nell’oscurità del vicolo. Scosse la testa con stizza: i litigi fra Sanji e Paty erano all’ordine del giorno ma da dieci mesi ormai il ragazzo sembrava non prestarsi più di tanto. Sbottava con qualche commento acido e poi tutto finiva in uno sbuffo contrito e un rapido eclissarsi a testa bassa e denti stretti.

All’esterno un unico lampione provvedeva a rischiarare la notte con la sua illuminazione insufficiente. Il baluginare del pulviscolo che si sollevava e danzava nel cono di luce rischiarò il volto di Sanji, chino sulla sigaretta che stava cercando di accendere senza troppo successo.

_«Queste analisi… Le aveva ritirate una settimana prima dell’incidente…»._

Le parole che Chopper aveva pronunciato quella mattina ronzavano ancora nella sua mente esausta, senza accennare a dargli un solo istante di tregua.

Come si chiamava quella malattia?

Non lo ricordava con precisione, era uno di quei nomi assurdi e assurdamente scientifici che avrebbe potuto conoscere soltanto un medico o uno studente di medicina come l’amico.

Più importante era la spiegazione dei sintomi e il suo decorso: un morbo degenerativo che non lasciava scampo, conducendo alla morte in pochi mesi attraverso un lungo calvario di dolorose devastazioni fisiche. Insomma, persino un attacco di peste bubbonica sarebbe stato più raccomandabile.

In realtà Chopper aveva usato tutt’altre parole per illustrargli la malattia. A Sanji non piaceva che gli si indorasse la pillola nel momento in cui riceveva cattive notizie ma doveva ammettere che l’amico aveva un talento naturale nel descrivere situazioni disperate senza farle pesare troppo sulle spalle dell’interlocutore. Era quello, a suo dire, il particolare più importante che lo avrebbe reso meritevole di esercitare una professione tanto delicata quanto quella di medico.

_«Perché non ce l’ha detto? Eravamo suoi amici… Avremmo potuto…»._

_«Cosa? L’hai detto tu che era incurabile, no?»._

_«Sì, però…»._

_«E poi lo sai com’era fatta, no? Non avrebbe mai permesso che qualcuno si preoccupasse per lei»._

Il ragazzo sbuffò, portandosi una mano al viso e staccando la sigaretta. Rimase per qualche istante a fissarla, espirando l’ennesima boccata di fumo. Da quanto tempo era che non sentiva più il gusto della nicotina?

Da quanto tempo era che non sentiva più il gusto delle cose, in definitiva?

Sospirò stancamente: Paty non aveva tutti i torti a rimproverarlo di non saper dosare più gli ingredienti come una volta. Non che gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di ammetterlo.

Era come se una patina invisibile e sottile si fosse appiccicata sul suo palato e sulla sua lingua, impedendogli ogni contatto con i cibi che ingeriva. Mangiare un peperoncino piccante o un piatto di riso bianco gli faceva pressoché lo stesso effetto. Sollevò gli occhi scuri osservando il buio penetrante di fronte a sé: anche i colori, gli odori, i suoni, tutto gli giungeva così sfumato e indefinito che Sanji spesso faticava a credere di essere completamente sveglio.

Quello strano torpore malinconico che lo attanagliava rendeva lenti e imprecisi persino i suoi movimenti. Anche le mani, le sue splendide e preziose mani, avevano perso la loro abilità. Non c’era eccellenza in quello che faceva, non c’era passione. Eseguiva i suoi compiti più per forza d’inerzia che per propria convinzione.

Che fine aveva fatto il giovane promettente che a venticinque anni poteva già vantare un posto da vice-cuoco all’interno di un ristorante tanto rinomato quanto il Baratie? Che fine aveva fatto il “Sanji da cui tutti voi marmocchi dovreste prendere esempio”?

Non lo sapeva, probabilmente era rimasto insieme a lei davanti all’ingresso di quel maledetto locale notturno.

Morire era l’inevitabile condanna di ogni essere umano ma morire giovani era la peggior fregatura esistente sulla faccia della Terra. Non si era mai fermato a riflettere, prima d’allora, su quanto duro potesse essere _sopravvivere_ a chi moriva. Se eri morto non potevi più farci nulla ma se restavi da questa parte della barricata, come ti arrangiavi?

Non ci si rassegnava mai fino in fondo, per quante cazzate potessero dirti gli estranei che ti propinavano quattro frasi di circostanza. La sensazione di impotenza che ti afferrava era troppo forte da sopportare senza perdere qualche pezzo ma la sua vita era sempre stata una gara di resistenza. Si era sempre guadagnato tutto quello che aveva col sudore della fronte, non gli avevano mai regalato nulla.

Fino a quel momento, però, si era trovato davanti problemi che con tanta testardaggine e voglia di lottare potevano essere risolti.

A quel dato di fatto, invece, non si poteva porre rimedio: la sua adorata Nami era morta. Morta davanti ai suoi occhi e lui non aveva potuto fare nulla per salvarla.

Per quanto scontato potesse suonare il rimorso successivo, era sicuro che la sua morte fosse anche colpa sua. Lui avrebbe dovuto capirla meglio di chiunque altro, lui avrebbe dovuto prevedere quel gesto prima ancora che accadesse, lui avrebbe dovuto interpretare le sue parole nella maniera giusta.

Lui avrebbe dovuto…

Quelle tre semplici parole si ripetevano all’infinito nella sua testa, in una nenia che sapeva di commiserazione, e a Sanji non piaceva auto-commiserarsi. Affatto.

Aveva ripercorso più e più volte nella sua mente quella terribile serata di dieci mesi prima, cercando inutilmente l’istante in cui avrebbe dovuto intervenire per evitare quell’incidente così stupido. Ma anche se fosse giunto a individuare il nodo del problema a cosa gli sarebbe servito?

Non poteva andare a scoperchiarle la bara e sperare che il suo corpo fosse ancora lì, caldo e pulsante, in attesa del bacio del principe che la risvegliasse. Non vivevano nelle favole e, anche se si ostinava a considerare Nami una bellissima principessa, lui non era un principe. Non era all’altezza di un simile compito. Non era alla _sua_ altezza. Non si era mai sentito tale, più che altro.

La scoperta che aveva fatto con Chopper e Nojiko, dedicandosi al difficile compito di riordinare le ultime carte rimaste fuori posto della ragazza, non faceva che confermare le sue pesanti conclusioni. Quella notizia era giunta per lui come un fulmine a ciel sereno: l’amica non gli aveva mai confidato un particolare tanto importante, nonostante quello che c’era stato fra loro.

Forse perché, in fondo, neanche Nami lo aveva mai considerato all’altezza della situazione.

Sbuffando l’ennesima boccata di fumo, Sanji non si sentiva di darle torto.

**―**

«Mmh…».

Rufy giocherellò per qualche istante con il cucchiaino che reggeva fra le dita, prima di esclamare: «Sa di mandarino!».

«È un sorbetto al mandarino, di cosa vuoi che sappia? Prosciutto?» replicò scocciato Zoro, prima di appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia e fissare la sua coppa di gelato vuota.

«Sarebbe un’idea, sai? Cioè, tu mangi un gelato aspettandoti che sappia di frutta e invece sa di carne! Bestiale!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi roteò gli occhi, apprestandosi ad ascoltare l’ennesimo discorso senza né capo né coda dell’amico. Dall’altro lato del tavolo Sanji si limitò ad annuire appena, lo sguardo fisso sul suo sorbetto che si andava sciogliendo lentamente nella vana speranza di essere consumato il prima possibile.

«In effetti hai ragione…» esclamò all’improvviso.

Zoro sollevò un sopracciglio, senza tuttavia aprire bocca: il biondo non aveva l’abitudine di trovarsi d’accordo con le parole dell’amico. Quando gli andava bene, affermava che fossero tutte sciocchezze e lo esortava a comportarsi con un minimo di buon senso in più.

Doveva stare davvero troppo male per arrivare a dare ragione a Rufy. Quel pensiero gli fece storcere la bocca: non gli piaceva vedere la gente piangersi addosso, lo riteneva un comportamento perfettamente inutile. Come al solito non parlò, limitandosi a tenere quei pensieri per sé.

«Sa _troppo_ di mandarino…» aggiunse Sanji, dopo essersi portato un cucchiaino di gelato alle labbra.

Rufy, impegnato a spazzolare fino al fondo la sua porzione, accolse quelle parole con un certo ritardo e lasciò che il silenzio, fastidioso, calasse a lungo sulla stanza prima di decidersi a rispondere.

«Tu cucini sempre così bene, Sanji! Perché adesso ti sei messo a rovinare tutto con quella frutta?».

Zoro si passò una mano sulla faccia, borbottando qualcosa a mezza voce. Quando l’amico faceva così non sapeva se proprio non ci arrivava a comprendere la gravità di una situazione o se la capiva benissimo e si comportava così appositamente. Non avrebbe saputo giudicare quale delle due opzioni fosse la peggiore ma si sentiva sempre in qualche maniera corresponsabile delle sue genialate.

Non ci voleva un’arte di scienza per capire che la scelta dei mandarini non era casuale. Non lo era per nulla: era un gesto tanto fottutamente voluto da mettere i brividi persino a uno come lui, che dell’onore dovuto a un’amica defunta aveva fatto una ragione di vita.

Ma l’onore non poteva diventare rimpianto, fino a renderti una pietosa fotocopia sbiadita di quello che eri, troppo occupato a guardarti alle spalle per accorgerti di tutta la vita che ti vorticava attorno.

«Non lo so, probabilmente sto cercando di ritrovare qualcosa che non esiste più…» sbuffò sommessamente, lasciando ricadere con un certo disgusto il suo cucchiaino sul piattino sottostante la coppa.

Magari si riferiva al sapore di un paio di labbra dal gusto inconfondibilmente dolce e amaro, proprio come quei maledetti mandarini. Un gusto cui quella sbobba cremosa non si avvicinava neanche di un millimetro.

Il dovere di un cuoco non era quello di offrire cibo a chiunque avesse bisogno di essere sfamato? E che fine aveva fatto, allora, quella bella promessa se i piatti che preparava risultavano disgustosi persino a lui?

Il problema non stava in quanto fedelmente seguisse la ricetta stampata su un qualsiasi libro di cucina. Il problema non stava in quanto zucchero o quanti mandarini ci mettesse dentro. Tutto ciò che preparava gli risultava impossibile da digerire per il semplice fatto che erano state _le sue mani_ a prepararlo, il suo vanto più grande, lo strumento che avrebbe dovuto tirare la sua adorata Nami via dalle grinfie della morte. Non ci era riuscito per… Per stupida esitazione.

Si disprezzava, si disprezzava nel profondo e sapeva che quel sentimento distorto si rifletteva pienamente in ciò che faceva. Quei presunti manicaretti che non riusciva più a preparare in maniera decente puzzavano di fallimento lontano un miglio ma l’essersene reso conto non lo aiutava di certo a scuotersi, sprofondandolo ancora di più in un baratro di cui non riusciva a scorgere il fondo.

«Se non esiste più, allora che cosa lo cerchi a fare?».

La domanda di Rufy arrivò, chiara e cristallina, come un raggio di sole che fende una nebbia spessa e umida, anche se, nel suo caso, ebbe lo stesso effetto di un pugno nello stomaco.

«È una perdita di tempo, no? Dovresti concentrarti sui tuoi piatti, non volevi diventare un cuoco di fama internazionale? Così rischi di farti buttare fuori dal locale dallo zietto Zeff, lo sai che è un signore violento!».

«E tu ne sai qualcosa, eh? Altro che violento, gli hai distrutto un intero servizio di piatti, cosa ti aspettavi, che ti desse anche la medaglia al merito?!» si intromise la voce sgraziata di Zoro.

«Beh, no… Però avrebbe potuto chiudere un occhio per una volta! In fondo è stato solo un piccolo erroruccio da niente…».

Il resto della conversazione si volatilizzò nell’aria per Sanji, troppo concentrato ad analizzare il significato di quelle due brevi frasi per dare retta a tutto quello che veniva dopo.

Lo sapeva benissimo già da solo che stava perdendo tempo. Era perfettamente conscio di aver commesso un errore dopo l’altro in quegli ultimi tempi però Rufy aveva sempre quella spiacevole caratteristica di mettere tutte le carte in tavola, senza stare troppo a preoccuparsi di quanto l’evidenza dei fatti potesse ferire. Ti costringeva a fronteggiare la cruda realtà evitando giri di parole inutili. Incredibilmente doloroso da sopportare a testa alta.

Dall’occhiata che il ragazzo gli rivolse, terminando la sua breve discussione con l’amico, era chiaro che non aveva ancora giocato tutti i suoi assi.

«Lo sai, Nami mi manca…».

Eccolo il colpo: dritto al plesso solare e violento al punto giusto da togliere il fiato e farti digrignare i denti per il dolore lancinante.

«Manca a tutti, stupido. Non ci possiamo fare niente».

Avrebbe voluto imprimere tutta la rassegnazione possibile a quella frase, che sapeva di sconfitta, ma tutto ciò che ne venne fuori fu la tremenda sensazione di non riuscire ad arrendersi, come un cieco incapace di guardare il mondo davanti a sé.

Non era un idealista, lui. Era sempre stato con i piedi per terra, attaccato a sogni veri e concreti. Le illusioni fumose le lasciava ai cretini che non avevano la forza di prendersi ciò che spettava loro dal mondo che li circondava.

Da quando era diventato un cretino come loro?

«È proprio ingiusto doverla lasciare indietro e andare avanti da soli…».

Era indefinibile lo sguardo che il biondo rivolse a Rufy: difficile dire se quel sentimento che affiorava appena alla superficie di quelle iridi scure fosse qualcosa di più simile alla rabbia o alla vera comprensione della realtà; difficile distinguere se ci fosse più gratitudine o più stizza per quelle parole non richieste che non avevano nulla di consolante.

Nel dubbio, Zoro afferrò l’amico per la collottola, costringendolo ad alzarsi bruscamente e trascinandolo in direzione della porta.

«Ok, si è fatto tardi, adesso si torna a casa!».

Non erano francamente affari suoi quello che Sanji avrebbe deciso di fare dopo quella discussione: la sua vita riguardava solo e soltanto lui ma non aveva voglia di vedere la situazione degenerare ulteriormente e se Rufy fosse ritornato a casa per l’ennesima volta con i segni di una rissa, oh, sarebbero state rogne con suo nonno!

«Ma io ho ancora fame!» esclamò sentitamente il ragazzo, lasciandosi portare con estrema riluttanza verso la soglia dell’appartamento.

Zoro ignorò quelle lamentele, aprendo la porta e spingendo fuori l’amico.

«Lavati la faccia e apri gli occhi, cuoco da strapazzo, o ti beccherai un palo di faccia uno di questi giorni. E non ci sarà nessuno a tirarti su e a metterti un’amorevole pezzuola sulla fronte».

Se pure Sanji avesse voluto rispondere qualcosa a quella palese provocazione, non ne ebbe né il tempo né la voglia. Il rumore definitivo di una porta sbattuta chiuse la conversazione.

L’ultimo suono esterno che riuscì a ricordare, prima di sprofondare in un rimuginare profondo e avvolgente, fu quello della voce roca dell’amico che richiamava Rufy prima di accettare la sua proposta di dirigersi alla rosticceria più vicina per “mettere qualcosa nello stomaco”. Non avrebbe saputo dire quali fossero state le parole esatte: nell’istante in cui li aveva sentiti discutere il suo cervello era inceppato al punto da riuscire a stento a comprendere il senso di quei discorsi.

Si ritrovò, alcune ore dopo, a fissare stolidamente la luce del monitor del suo computer senza sapere né come né perché era arrivato ad accenderlo e a sedercisi davanti.

Sbatté le palpebre più e più volte prima di accorgersi che all’esterno era calata la notte già da un pezzo. Per quanto si sforzasse di ricostruire gli ultimi movimenti della giornata, aveva alle sue spalle il buio più totale, come se avesse attraversato un mondo grigio e privo di qualsivoglia riferimento spaziale o temporale.

Dov’era stato, cosa aveva fatto, perché l’aveva fatto?

A che aveva pensato?

Si sentiva colmo di un sentimento molto simile alla rassegnazione ma meno pacato, meno definitivo, più instabile, come il coperchio di una pentola colma di acqua bollente, sul punto di traboccare fuori e scagliarlo via da un momento all’altro.

Si passò una mano sul volto, stropicciandosi gli occhi con foga, fino ad arrossarseli. E poi si lanciò in un’attività cui negli ultimi mesi si dedicava spesso con fin troppa dedizione: ripercorrere nella sua mente ormai esausta gli avvenimenti che, quella sera di dieci mesi prima, li avevano condotti al “tragico incidente”.

Tutto quello che era avvenuto fino a pochi minuti prima era diventato ormai un ricordo indistinto e sfocato. In fondo, era come ripercorrere un film già visto milioni e milioni di volte: solito locale notturno, solita gente nottambula, solito rumore, solito casino, solite battute fra lui e Nami, solito corteggiamento andato più o meno a vuoto.

Tutto molto “solito” e poco fuori dal normale. Si stupiva di come, alla luce delle ultime _rivelazioni_ , si scoprisse a cogliere particolari tanto nuovi quanto aleatori: forse quella sera l’amica era effettivamente diversa dal solito, così come i suoi comportamenti, le sue parole, la sua voce, i suoi sguardi. Ed ecco che un nuovo motivo di rancore verso se stesso si aggiungeva a una lista già di per sé lunga: la sua capacità di rimproverarsi sempre di più per non aver capito stava lentamente raggiungendo il limite del sopportabile.

E poi si arrivava alla scena madre. Rammentava con esasperante precisione ogni passo, ogni pensiero, ogni _respiro_ che aveva esalato varcando la soglia del locale.

_«Sanji, basta con quelle sigarette, o ti ridurrai i polmoni a una ciminiera!»._

A quel punto cominciava la lenta sfilata dei “se”, mentre si arrogava l’assurda illusione di poter modificare il passato attraverso lo schermo dei ricordi.

Se avesse allungato la mano, invece di lasciarla scappare al centro della strada…

Se fosse stato meno brillo, invece di darci dentro con l’alcool…

Se avesse guardato la strada, invece di concentrarsi sulla sua minigonna…

Se si fosse lanciato a salvarla, invece di incantarsi a guardarla negli occhi …

I suoi occhi…

I suoi occhi quella sera erano diversi, quel pensiero lo aveva tartassato a lungo. Adesso, analizzando le parole di Chopper, si rendeva conto che un motivo _c’era_.

Non era stata una sua stupida illusione, Nami stava davvero male e forse aveva cercato di fargli capire in un modo o nell’altro che…

No.

No, non era così, inutile che travisasse le cose fino a quel punto: la rossa non si fidava di niente e di nessuno e non aveva mai permesso a se stessa di appoggiarsi a qualcuno, per quanto quel qualcuno fosse un amico che cavallerescamente tendeva il braccio, pronto a offrirle tutto l’aiuto di questo mondo.

L’amica, quella sera, stava male e per quanto fosse brava a dissimulare non era stata capace di mentire fino in fondo.

E se lui fosse stato abbastanza intelligente da capire avrebbe…

Cosa?

La luce del monitor illuminava il suo viso di una tetra tonalità elettrica, conferendo alle occhiaie una nota particolarmente lugubre di un nervosismo che lo consumava fino all’ultima fibra del suo essere. Le pagine dei siti si susseguivano davanti ai suoi occhi stanchi senza che vi si soffermasse particolarmente. La mente era lontana, la mente era altrove, indietro in quella sera di dieci mesi prima che per lui non era ancora finita.

Cosa avrebbe fatto?

Avrebbe avuto la presunzione di strapparla a una morte rapida e traumatica per gettarla fra le braccia di un tormento lungo e avvilente?

Non ce li aveva i superpoteri, lui. Non aveva potuto salvarla da una macchina, figurarsi da un morbo senza scampo!

La macchina…

Nonostante la notte, l’illuminazione insufficiente, l’alcool e la folla, Sanji era più che sicuro che Nami avesse avuto tutto il tempo per salvarsi e _non l’avesse fatto_.

L’orribile sospetto si faceva sempre più concreto, ora che sapeva quale segreto l’amica si stava portando dentro.

Ma lui? Lui avrebbe potuto intervenire. Cosa era accaduto in quella infinitesimale e pure fondamentale frazione di secondo per bloccarlo sul posto, trasformandolo in impotente e disperato spettatore dell’ennesima tragedia senza senso?

Avrebbe dovuto gettarsi a testa bassa verso di lei.

Già.

A testa bassa…

Se soltanto in quel momento non avesse perso tempo a guardarla negli occhi…

Nami doveva aver intuito il suo punto debole nell’istante in cui gli aveva rivolto quello sguardo meraviglioso. Terribilmente meraviglioso. Lo sguardo di qualcuno che si arrendeva, all’improvviso, gettando a terra l’armatura e la maschera per poi offrire la resa.

Per un attimo gli era sembrato di avere il mondo in pugno. L’aveva raggiunta, l’aveva capita, in una comprensione assoluta che non lasciava più tempo per successivi aggiustamenti. La farfalla era lì, intrappolata fra le sue dita gentili e non si muoveva, lasciandosi addirittura accarezzare le ali.

_«Ok, va bene, mi hai presa. Contento?»._

E lui credeva di averla presa. Credeva di aver capito fino in fondo e soltanto per questo l’aveva lasciata andare via. Lei non avrebbe mai accettato di trasformarsi in una larva bisognosa delle cure e della pietà del suo prossimo. Non era da lei affidarsi a nessuno, non era da lei far soffrire nessuno.

Ma non c’era altrettanto egoismo nello scegliere proprio lui per un compito tanto gravoso?

O forse era l’atto più generoso che potesse compiere, rendendolo l’ultimo testimone del suo sguardo ancora vitale?

Sbuffò, mentre il suo respiro si trasformava in una risata contorta e senza suono.

Probabilmente erano soltanto le sue stupide contorsioni mentali. Stava… Stava cercando di dare un senso a qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto verificare fino in fondo.

Lei non sarebbe mai tornata indietro per dirgli che era uno stupido oppure che, sì, ci aveva azzeccato in pieno.

Poteva aggrapparsi a quelle illusioni e sperare di vivacchiarci sopra per altri dieci mesi, prima che una nuova idea balzana gli saltasse per la testa.

Non poteva fare a meno, però, di rincorrere la pallida speranza che lei lo avesse ritenuto all’altezza, alla fine dei conti, e lo avesse _scelto_.

I suoi occhi scuri, un istante prima della fine, gli avevano chiesto perdono per quello che stava per fare.

Lui… Lui non era tanto sicuro di riuscire ad accordarglielo. Non quello, per lo meno.

Ma in fondo, aveva tutta una vita davanti per provarci.

**Stato – Connesso: Hai ricevuto una nuova mail.**

Fuori, la gente continuava a riversarsi nelle strade facendo tutto il rumore possibile, perfettamente indifferente alla notte che la circondava.

_Sometimes it's faded_   
_Disintegrated_   
_For fear of growing old_   
_Sometimes it's faded_   
_Assassinated_   
_For fear of growing old_   
_**{This Picture | Placebo}**_


End file.
